1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf putters. More specifically, this invention relates to a golf putter which enables the golfer to make adjustments to the putter to have it compensate for the conditions (i.e., fast greens, slow greens) and for the golfer's individual swing (i.e., tendency to open or close the face, etc.). The putter head also has on its top surface indicia to help the golfer contact the ball properly.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
The prior art is replete with putter designs in which the shape of the putter is dictated by certain needs. Examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,115, which issued Sept. 11, 1973 to Hoglund; 3,880,430, which issued Apr. 29, 1975 to McCabe; 3,955,819, which issued May 11, 1976 to Yokich; and 4,141,556, which issued Feb. 27, 1979 to Paulin. The patents relate to putters which have a general T-shape including a top surface with indicia directed perpendicular to the face of the putter so that the line of sight assists the golfer in making proper contact with the ball.
In addition to the above, there is U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,497, which issued Mar. 15, 1966 to W. C. Taylor. This patent discloses a putter in which the head has a bore parallel to the face and a weight is mounted on a pin therein, the weight being replaceable with a heavier or lighter weight as desired.